To Become A Hero
by Val
Summary: Oob's POV during the biggest fight of his life... Not my best work, but I think it's ok.... Please review!!


  
  
  
The ground trembles so far under us, because of all the power we used. The sky is clear, the clouds gone since a quite long time from now. All is quiet but our pants. Around me, my friends, my compagnons. In front of me, my enemy. I've never fight like this before. I trained, but didn't fight. And I begin to lose confidence in myself as my opponent reveals all his power.  
  
So I looked at them, those who fight with me. I should say, those I fight with. I look at the green eyes. They are not afraid. No fear, no despair in those eyes. Only a courage, a determination, a confidence, that fill me as I plunge my look into them. There is black eyes too, also full of courage and determination. They are all so brave. Heroes. I'm not.  
  
I know why I'm here. Because I have that huge power within myself. Because I'm supposed to help. But I'm not able to. I'm not a fighter, not yet. I can't help here and I'm so sorry, so ashamed of that. I want to save the world, I want to protect the innocents, but... I'm just unable to...  
  
And then I meet the cold, empty look of the enemy. He's so powerful. So emotionless. So terrific. So cruel. So impossible to defeat.  
  
I look at the emerald eyes again. And I see the subtil changes in them. A little variation in the frown, almost unexistant. The fists, clenched with less strenght, held lower... The decreased tension of the golden kis. And my heart sinks in my throat. They begin to give up. It's not so obvious yet but I can feel it. And I can't handle it. It's so unfair! We fought, we suffered so much, for nothing?  
  
I try to catch a precise look. Him, he just can't give up. He's known to never give up, to never lose... Our eyes meet at last. And I see that he doesn't abandon. He still tries to find a way to win. He still has hope and fate. And I feel a smile coming to my bleeding lips. A smile of hope. All isn't lost yet. If I can reveal my true power...  
  
They are all most powerless in front of such a huge power. Even the strongest, I can feel that they aren't strong enough. But I am. I'm powerful enough. But I can't control that power and I'm so afraid of it. It might kill us all. It might destroy what I want to protect... It might means the end of all...  
  
And I see... I see the fear slowly filling the weakest among of us. They shake, they tremble of fear. They don't see hope anymore. And beside me the Prince screams his anger of being useless. Of being weak, powerless. Of being what he doesn't want to be. The loser of the fight. I hear his painful, angry, long scream and my heart wrings until it hurts too much. I could save him, I could save them all... If only I was sure to be able to control my power, to be able to destoy the enemy...  
  
My terrorized eyes run from a fighter to another, trying to see some light in the darkness we are filled with suddenly. And I see it. In his eyes again. He smiles. He knows about my power... He believes in it, in me. By this look he gives me this terrible responsability. I must be the one who kills that enemy.  
  
I know he means that. I just can't be wrong about that. The fear fills me as I immediatly think that I can't do it. I'm not able to control my power, how could I destroy another one? I try to make him understand that I can't fight. I'm not ready... but his smile says the opposite. I can do it, I can win. Not only I can, but I must. I must for what they all fought for all their life long. For those who don't even know what's going on, why the Earth trembles. For the pain my friends felt before to save that planet and its people, for their sacrifices. If I don't do something, if I don't win, it will all have been useless, vain.  
  
So I smile back to him. I'll try, I'll do my best. It's the less I can do after all. It's my fight, my turn to be a hero, a savior, a fighter. A warrior. As I smile with true confidence I feel my power. I feel it, in my heart. It's warm, comforting. I feel so good suddenly. Nothing can stop me, I am the strongest being, I control my power. I will defeat, destroy, that bastard who wants to ruin what I love and care about. I'll make him pay for what he's done before.  
  
I use all my might, all my fate, all my courage to attack him. One attack, only one... One to win and save everything and everyone. I can feel the heat of my ki around me. The wind I create makes the other fighters tremble. I don't care anymore about them, I'll fight for them... They'll be safe. So I attack.  
  
The shock. The bones that crack. The blood that spouts out violently. The wail of pain, of surprise, of anger. Not mine. His. My enemy falls. He falls on the ground so far under me, I hear his last sound. An horrible sound that I shall never forget. I can't look at him. I close my eyes. The taste of blood fills my mouth and I bite my inferior lip to control my shaking. Even though I won, even though I did it, I feel tired and ashamed. Of what, I couldn't tell. It's just like that.  
  
Gone is the feeling of invicibility. Gone is the fantastic feeling of endless power. Gone is the absolute confidence. I'm empty. No, not empty... As strange as it can sound, I'm filled with emptiness. As I hear my friends screaming of joy and relief, as they pat my back with happiness, I can't realize anything else than the fact that I used it. I used my power. It was incredible, amazing, fantastic... But so scary in the same time. I wasn't really myself. I look around, not really seeing anything. I can't show any joy because I don't feel any. I'm scared. Not that I used my power once, it'll be more easy next time... Someday I shall be dominated by it. Someday it might destroy everything because I won't be able to control it. Everything turns around me as I fall in the trap of fear. I can't help but to fall deeper and deeper... The hole of fear has no end, but is so dark and so cold... And all turn so fast around me...  
  
Then a hand gently presses my shoulder, pulls me out of my awaken nightmare. I open my eyes to meet those comprehensive eyes that tell me without a word that he understands. Yes, he understand what I think, what I feel, what I fear. I know he felt the same once. He knows... And he tells me it's alright, it's normal. He also tells me that I shouldn't worry. That power is a part of me, I have to accept it and then I'll control it. His calm confidence forces me to smile. I feel better as I take consciousness of the situation. The world is saved. The enemy is gone for good. I won.  
  
I am a hero at my turn.  
  
END  
  
Author's note: I can't tell you who that enemy is, because I have no idea. It's a fictive enemy and if you really need a name, well let's call him... Hum... George. Ok? Good. 


End file.
